


Родители должны держаться вместе

by XMRomalia



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Lonely Mary, Motherhood, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Быть матерью четверых детей сложно. Быть матерью сложно. Быть сложно.





	Родители должны держаться вместе

Родители должны держаться вместе. Вне зависимости от пола, возраста или оных же критериев у детей; очевидный факт, на самом деле, который почему-то многие отрицают. Отвергают, сжимая губы, сводя брови, — мы, мол, хорошие родители, умные родители, как вы вообще посмели подумать, что мы нуждаемся в помощи?!..  
  
Мэри с таких смеялась, причем не сильно-то и таясь. Смеялась, потому что сама была матерью детей, чьи интересы в обычные дни заканчивались на одном из пунктов вроде «пролить на выстиранный воротничок отца мамин лак», «вылить молоко в цветочный горшок» или «затолкать заколки сестрицы в розетки, дабы узнать, что будет». Все это, на самом деле, большей частью касалось Криса, что в свои года — пока его никто не видел — был ну просто несносным ребенком, как бы Мэри ни пыталась его понять. С Кристианом, Кристи и Кришем, конечно, тоже были проблемы… но значительно меньшие. Их, по крайней мере, можно было просто занять, вручив одному комиксы, другой — игрушечную лопатку и пластиковый бекон, а третьему… картинку с котиком. Криш испытывал иррациональную любовь к изображенному на карточке вислоухому чуду, ласково поглаживая гладь фото куцыми пальцами, и Мэри подумывала даже изредка, что если когда-то, много лет спустя её младший променяет квартиру, жену и детей на кота… она, в общем-то, не сильно удивится. Правда.  
  
Это были их интересы, их забавы, а вот с Крисом такое дерьмо (с отвлечением, в смысле) не работало. Как и с Эрнестом, Люсьеном, Карменситой и прочими детишками, имеющими шило в одном месте, и которых успокоить — целая эпопея, в сравнении с которой «Властелин Колец» — пресная сказка, переполненная лишней ходьбой.  
  
Потому Мэри и смеялась с людей, которых называла «монголами», — заезжающих в свободные дома и столь же быстро съезжающих по вороху самых разных причин. Кто-то «с соседями не ужился», у кого-то «соседский мальчик учил ребенка рисовать пентаграммы для изгнания злого духа из тела» или еще что-то там, причины вечно разнились. Смеялась, потому что все рано или поздно съезжали с улочки, освобождая дома для других семей, и Мэри… Мэри, на самом деле, любила этот круговорот жизни. Любила знакомиться с новыми соседями, будущими членами их «материнско-отцовского содружества имени Ёбанного Терпения и Пресвятого Винища», дающего силу не вмазать ребенку с размаху, когда он делал что-то, подвергавшее его и окружающих опасности. Оно позволяло не загнуться за воспитанием, не забыть о собственных хобби и-и параллельно узнать двадцать семь способов спрятать брокколи в кашу так, чтобы детеныш его съел и даже не заметил.  
  
Только вместе, только плечом к плечу и держась друг за друга можно было пережить всеобщее человеческое «счастье» отцовства или материнства, не слетая с катушек. Только так, заменяя друг друга периодически и давая жилетку ближнему на прорыдаться, ибо «эта скоти-, в смысле, моя любимка опять не спала всю ночь, ибо ей было жалко котёнка из рекламы, потому что на него упал снежок», можно было выжить. Только так не срываться на детях, только так — жить.  
  
Мэри как никто иной знала об этом; роды и воспитание детей, как бы их ни обеляли в рекламе и литературе, просто до жути тяжкие и бесславные; второе так вообще растянуто на два десятка лет (у тех, кому не шибко повезло с прямыми руками и крепкими мозгами, — на все три). Потому без поддержки — будь то соседи-отцы или соседи-матери — ты просто не выдержишь, с ума сойдешь, и Мэри… Мэри, пожалуй, нырнула в это правило слишком глубоко. Помогала, когда могла; ухмылялась, когда кто-то предлагал посидеть с её детьми, потому что на самом деле, как бы Джозеф ни казался ей мудаком, периодически его помощь действительно была необходима.  
  
Например, в молитвенном плане. Потому что только божьим чудом она могла объяснить то, что с её невнимательностью и черствостью все их дети живы, здоровы и даже имеют все пальцы на руках и ногах.  
  
— Быть матерью четверых детей, — хмыкала она периодически с вопросов молодых родителей, буквально в рот ей заглядывающих ради совета, — это как кататься на велосипеде. Горящем велосипеде. По минному полю, где вокруг все тоже горит, и ты сама горишь, находясь на самом деле в аду, и одновременно со всем этим жаром сам Сатана с ближайшего разлома рокочет, подсказывая, как правильно запеленать ребеночка, чтобы «кожа дышала» и «ножки ровненькие» были.  
  
Странно, но с этой шутки смеялись только родители. Грустно так, потому что оно правда, на самом-то деле. Правда, горькая в самой своей сути.  
  
Родительство — как клуб, о котором ты по-настоящему и не знаешь, пока в него не вступишь, точно белыми туфлями в собачье дерьмо. Как бы ты ни любил этот запеленованный комочек, как бы ни хотел его защитить… ты всегда остаешься человеком. Устающим, желающим покоя, хотя бы минутку тишины.  
  
Может, именно поэтому держаться друг за друга и важно.  
  
Мэри, на самом деле, не знала. Всегда старалась помогать другим, в своих же проблемах полагаясь лишь на себя. Принимая помощь разве что от Дэмиена — и то только потому, что не смела ему отказать. Остальные? О-о, для них (тех, по крайней мере, кто знал о занятости Джозефа) она негласный дьявол во плоти, эдакой восьмирукий Шива, способный первой парой рук вытереть Кришу слюни и убаюкать его, второй мешать завтрак, третьей собирать Криса в школу и оставшимися держать близнецов, не давая Кристиану обижать Кристину.  
  
И знаете? Пусть все думают так и дальше.  
  
Уколы на пальцах, в конце концов, заметить сложно, рецепт на таблетки годен еще месяц, а макияж — её стихия.


End file.
